Talk:McLeodGaming Wiki
lol, first post ~Doba I suppose we talk about the wiki here, huh? ~ElvisD I guess... Ferailo9 18:25, 4 June 2008 (UTC) -Let's not talk if me don't have anything important to say about the topic, m'rite?-ItsameSMB 19:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Title page is titley.TheTomNook 22:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) awesome Dialg8 01:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) God. I just went and fixed a bunch of pages, including Blade and Blue. That Torn guy and some other guy keep posting EPIC STUBS. I also made Toon Link and Super Sonic pages for the SSF page. Kajito Jr. 9:45, 25 June 2008 GreatDialg8 02:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Make bigger pages. I just increased the Super Smash Bros. Brawl page heaps. It looks good. But can you at least type a lot of info instead of just making a page with one sentence. Dark Lord Master 10:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Where are all the Spoilers we have been promised. :The person who promised spoilers is busy making things for SSF2, which takes priority. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay Suggestion for sanity. We need to try to make this user only editable. It is getting crazy for the anonymous to just have free will.BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Wikia prevents their wikis from being user-only. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I had to sign up for editing on one wikia should we ask who created this branch?BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Are you sure it was a wikia wiki? What is the link? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::: I can't remember exactly but it was a super smash bros wikia for sure.BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Was it this one, or was it this one? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::The second. I have a registered account on Wikia, so I could recognize if I was on it or not.BeauWorth 00:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::When were you forced to create an account to edit it? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Since the 31st.BeauWorth 00:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The 31st of December 2008? Interesting. Were you only able to not edit one page, or was it the whole wiki? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, I only tried one page. But I could still talk. Weird..... I was checking thru the logs and I saw a lot of spam when I was gone. You must have a lot of tolerance for this stuff. I know being a jerk is rude but this is getting pretty repetitive. I'll try to tell wikia about this. Posted By BeauWorth 19:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Err...tell them about what? What are you saying? That noobs are spamming the wiki? It's being taken care of. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::The more they are blocked, the more spamming happens. I just wish that this is just user only. BeauWorth 01:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::The vandalism and spamming was far worse before I started blocking IPs. Also, please sign your comments. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::It is still bad; I was going to but it said someone else was editing this so I couldnt add my comment. Great wiki. This is pretty good for a wiki. I'll help tidy it up 20:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :You can sign up so I won't lose track of you BeauWorth 15:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : :I'll be helping around the stubs you have and possibly put out a bit of information for you 09:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Abuse Expansion Abuse There has been abuse with expansions lately and I will not be tolerating this much more. I, (BeauWorth aka Beau), will put an expansion tag on the character (there is no such thing as an expansion stage.) Notifying that it will be deleted within 7 days if there is no spritesheet of it; Unless it follows the following rules: You must provide a spritesheet, and it must be within reach. Like, Danny Phantom, Mrs. Incredible, Princess Fiona, or Yugi. I know if it is within reach or not. Examples of not in reach are like The Mighty B!, Otis the Cow, or Dave the Barbarian. These never have been made into games so the only source is if it is made by hand. And to make things worse, The 2d era is coming to an end now so once every spritesheet is ripped, that will be all. By BeauWorth 15:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Fight Back! Okay ssf2 fans and mgwiki users. Get busy and Fight Back for SSF2. AND THAT'S AN ORDER! Oh. It was an april fools prank! Lulz! You were rickrolled! *I'm never gonna give you up, *I'm never gonna let you down, *I'm newver gonna run around and desert you! Lulz. User:Linkzelda1234 *-.- you didnt figure that out........Itsjenyoumen 22:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Dang it! Okay, this guy named User:CorkaCola messed up the McleodGaming Wiki!Now what, all Expansion characters are getting deleted by this person? Pokémon Trainer Plato 11:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, as a former moderator for a forum, I must say IT IS NOT OKAY TO SWEAR ANYWHERE. I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO Dang it! Instead of BEEEEP (Wrote it that way). For the second thing, mods HERE can fix it easy. Please stop. --SSF2Zelda 20:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for no asking anybody I'm sorry for doing this but we already need a new fetured article to show, I'm sure everybody knows the Flash Of Shadows, if they don't, well, that's why wikis exists, to search and investigate. The new featured article is Super Smash Flash. '--Byllant 17:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' New topic that I believe should be discussed. Talk:Japanese vs. English Translation Controversy? DevonS 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) animation problems I've been going around and seeing quite a few animation problems so I went to the archived Animation Archive to get the right ones. they are wrong there too. So I used the sheets to make my own and post them. All of them are protected. and it won't let me create a account (I don't have the foggiest why?) So I put the fixed animations in the talk pages. currently I've put up a fixed tails idle in the tails talk page. so could someone go and fix them. For example someone carelessly included two sprites in one frame for the idle. it's sutble but annoying. http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower for the first one. ill work on the rest later. oh and why post the announcement here? cause noone that can help ever looks at the charcter talk pages. 16:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ok WTF you said SSF2 V0.7 would be out TODAY at NOON! soooo......its PAST noon and its not up? is there an explanation?!?!?!?!? Jh226ao 01:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Jh226 Character's beta sprites A lot of items and stages have shown their early designs in the galleries. Maybe the brawlified characters should also have their original sprites shown in their galleries too. :If you could add them, some are found on the history of the current idle animation, some might be there. BTW sign every message you post by clicking the signature button or write four tildes (~~~~). :'--Byllant 21:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC)' Tabuu Im creating a SSF2 stage for Tabuu,me and ClashX are workig on it any one want to help?Also lets edit the wiki alot.Awsomeboy 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Mallow :So? most likely it won't be in as devs have say they want something original (out of TSE) '--Byllant 22:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' NotInSSF2 The NotInSSF2 template has the beta logo for the "2". :I'll ask Neron to give me the "2" alone, or else, someone with really good editing habilities will have to remove it from the title. Rember to sig you posts on talk pages with --~~~~ :'--Byllant 20:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC)' Old Dojo articles Maybe we should include the character articles from the second/first Dojo and show them in the character's gallery. IStoleThePies 17:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lock long pages Lock long and finished pages...someone can really delete or mess them up.Awsomeboy 14:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Awsomeboy My friends cool forum.http://smashclash.freeforums.org/index.php Early designs in Animation Archive. I found a way to view to early SSF2 designs of characters used in the Animation Archive (or just the AA by itself, though it isn't completely up to date). http://web.archive.org/web/20071023040108/http://www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites/ It doesn't have all the animations, but it should be mainly used so we can add early stuff, much like how the old Dojo was brought back. IStoleThePies 23:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Changing the wiki Does anybody think we should use the new editor for this wiki or the Category Exhibition? Those are the only two beta features I would recommend here. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 16:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I also recommend new design or something, change a bit the main page, and the idea from IStoleThePies. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And a spotlight in Wikia for more Users. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I was talking about the . Admins have the power to include them, but I'm going to wait until the bureaucrats think it would be a good idea. The two that I mentioned before are the only ones that I think we need. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 17:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: I know, this have the chat as well, but i talk of the appearance of the home page, Featured Article, etc. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I know, but let's try to get them both done. I just want either Byll, TSON or Pikamander2 to tell me that we can use the new editor, and the Category Exhibition. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 07:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It only remains to wait for authorization. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'Talk']] / 15:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: You know, I made all the modifications without being a bureaucrat, so you are allowed to do whatever you are pleased as long as it really helps the Wiki. '--Byllant 20:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC)' Character pages I've noticed that most SSF2 characters' pages include ridiculously long biographies and character origins. I think it would be in best interest to keep these bios/descriptions short and sweet, as this wiki's main focus is SSF2. ~NightSlashDude~ 19:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's why we splitted general character pages with fighter character pages, and you are half wrong, this wiki focus is not only SSF2, it is MG in general. :'--Byllant 01:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC)' Staff How about under the staff section of the main page, we also include Rollbacks, and then Chat mods. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 19:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Only i am rollback, chat mod only i and SonicSSBB. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 23:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Strategies Should we make strategy pages for characters. I can find strategies for some of them. Arceus 13:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :No this is not a strategy guide. Info on characters goes in the section "Attributes" for their SSF2 page. Pentagon AVTFD 01:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) What happened to final form brawl? What ever happend to final form brawl? I was really excited about that, did it get canceled or something? If so thats a real shame and will take like 30% of the fun out of the game It was really never confirmed, and was deemed very unnecesary (some might need a serious nerf). What are you guys doing? Uhh, I have a small problem with how you guys make articles such as Fox (SSF2)/Up smash. I like how you guys are making a wiki that is unique to the Super Smash Flash fan series but some of the article contents are similar to that of SmashWiki's (might of been copying it and pasting it in SSF terms) and that is plagerizing, which is obviously wrong. Just wanted to let you guys know and why do this? Did this wiki also form an aliance with Smash Bros. Reddit and Smash Bros. Liquidpedia that you guys have the right to plagerize our wiki without our permission? .....fromsmashwiki (talk) 03:38, July 2, 2014 (UTC)